Remembering you
by Tonight We Rise Skillet
Summary: Roxas is in the Organization, and Namine is trying to remember him, and Roxas is remembering Namine as well.
1. Chapter 1

It was in the afternon, Namine was in a white room in Twilight Town. She is looking at the pictures that she drew of Roxas, and some of the pictures had her in it with him.

Now that Roxas is in the Organization, Namine is trying to remember him. She doesn't have a heart, she doesn't have any emotion, but she feels pain in her chest.

She couldn't look at the pictures, if she did her chest would hurt more, she took her eyes off of the pictures.

All of a sudden she had tears coming from her eyes, and down on her cheeks. She wipped them with her hands.

She doesn't know where the tears came from, she never felt this way before.

She walked away from the wall, and she sat down at a table, and more tears came out from her eyes.

Roxas promised her that they would meet again, and she promised him that she will be waiting, and watching him to return to Twilight Town.

She wishes that she could take Roxas out of the Organization, but if she did, the Organization will take her.

She stays, and waits for him, by just thinking about him her chest hurt more.

Why is she in so much pain? It's because she misses Roxas so much.

She is turning to remember him, no matter what. She loves him, and she knows he will set Kingdom Hearts free. It will take time, but it will get done.

Her, and Roxas lived in the masion, Roxas' parents got turned into heartless, and they died, so it was just them, and now Namine is on her own.

Roxas has been gone for a few years, well he and the Organization need a lot of hearts.

Namine laid her head on the desk, and she teared up more.

"Roxas, please come home, I hope you set Kingdom Hearts free really soon. I want you home, I miss you, it's not the same without you, please come home."  



	2. Thinking about you

It was in the evening, Roxas came back from his mission, he headed in his room. He was tired from the mission he did, he walked over to his bed, and he laid down.

Next to his bed was a night stand, he faced the night stand, and he looked at the picture on the night stand. It was a picture of him and Namine. He stared at it for awhile. He stopped looking at the picture, he looked at the walls in his room. The pictures on the are from Namine, she drew them.

All of a sudden his head was hurting, he held it as if it was in bad pain. He was remembering Namine, and him. That's why his head was hurting. He arose from the bed, and he held his head more, he kept bumping into things, 'cause his head hurt, and he wasn't looking where he was walking.

He felt dizzy, he fell on the floor, and he yelled in pain.

His friend heard it from his room, his friend left the room, and came walking into Roxas' room. He saw Roxas on the floor holding his head, he walked over to his friend, and he keeled next to him.

Roxas looked at his friend, he tried to talk but no words came out of his month.

"Roxas, what's wrong with you?" Asked Axel.

Roxas nodded, like he didn't know, so Roxas looked around the room, to see what is bugging him, when he looked at the pictures on the wall, his head hurt again, and he held it.

"Show, me what's hurting you", said Axel.

Roxas pointed at the pictures on the wall, that Namine drew.

Axel saw the pictures that Roxas pointed at. "Oh, Namine is hurting you. Do you want me to take them down?"

Roxas nodded in agreement.

Axel stood up, and he took down the pictures on the wall. As he was doing that, Roxas' head stopped hurting, and his dizziness went away, and he could talk.

"Thank you", said Roxas slowly.

Axel looked at Roxas and smiled. He collated all the papers, and he held them in his hands. "Do you want me to hold on to them?"

"No, just put them in my night stand," replied Roxas.

Axel walked over to his night stand, he opened the drawer, and he placed the papers in the drawer, then he closed the drawer. "Anything else you need?"

"That's all thanks", said Roxas.

"At least you are talking", said Axel.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to bed", said Roxas.

"Ok, see ya", said Axel as he walked out of his room.

Roxas arose from the floor, he walked over to his dresser, he opened the drawer, and he pulled out his pajamas, then he closed the dresser drawer. He took off his cloak, and he put his pajamas on. His pajamas was white and black checkered, he has a matching set, his shirt is a button up, and it had a pocket on the right of his chest.

He walked over to his bed, and he laid down.

"When I think about Namine, my head hurts, or when I look at the pictures, it just makes me hurt. Oh well, time for bed."

Roxas closed his eyes.


	3. Memories

Namine was still in the white room, she was drawing again. She looked out the window. It was really dark out, the stars were out in the sky, and the moon was shining in the sky.

Namine was tired, she arose from her chair. She still had pain in her chest, she usually keeps her sketchbook, and coloured pencils, on the table, so she can draw tomorrow.

She walked out of the room, and next door was her bedroom, she opened her bedroom door, and she closed it. She walked over to her dresser, and opened the dresser darwer. She took out a white nightgown, it had blue flowers on it. She took off her dress and put on the nightgown, then she walked over to her bed, and she laid down.

She closed her eyes, as she had her eyes closed, Roxas was there, she opened her eyes, and her chest hurt again.

"Where's Diz, when you need him?"

The last time she saw Diz, was when Roxas was going into the darkness. She had a feeling that Diz is trying to get Roxas out. Diz hasn't returned back to the masion.

Namine is trying to sleep, but if she closes her eyes, Roxas appears. She can't lose sleep over that, so she closed her eyes, as her eyes were closed, memories of them would appear.

She had tears coming out from her eyes, and on to her cheeks. She wipped them with her hands. "Maybe I should go see him, I think my thoughts tell me that I should go see him, but I can't. He can see me."

More, and more memories of them came to her, and she hurt more, and teared up more. She opened her eyes.

She sang a song, she counted, and she did everything that she could, but she couldn't sleep. It seemed like she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She closed her eyes, she didn't care if memories of them came to her mind, she just wanted to sleep. She counted again, as she counted the thoughts of Roxas went away, that was weird, so she stopped counting, and Roxas appeared again, she started to counted again, and he went away.

She reached to number 97, and she fell asleep.  



	4. Roxas is going to see her

Roxas opened his eyes, it was morning, time to do a mission. His head still hurt from last night, he didn't feel like getting up, he felt like staying in bed. It's not like him to stay in bed, is the blode haired nobody ok?

Namine came to his mind again, his head didn't hurt this time it was his body, he couldn't move his body, it wanted to stay in bed, he tried to left up his body, but he couldn't, it didn't want to move. What was his body telling him?

His eyes started to shut by themselves, the nobody didn't want them to shut. He tried to keep them open, but they finally closed. Namine appeared in his mind. Roxas wanted to know why she keeps appearing in his mind. What does this mean? Does he have to go see her?

His buddy Axel walked in Roxas' room, he saw him with his eyes closed, he walked over to his bed, and he pushed him with his hands. "Wake up."

Roxas' eyes opened by themselves. "Namine", he moaned. Roxas still couldn't move his body.

Axel thought Roxas was crazy. "Roxas, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, Namine keeps appearing in my mind, I wanna know why," said Roxas.

Axel thought for a moment. Would it hurt if I brought him to Namine? Let's see if that will do. "I'm gonna bring you to Namine. "

When he heard her name, he could move his body. "Axel, I can't move my body, keep saying Namine."

Axel kept on saying Namine. While he was saying that, Roxas could sit up on his bed. "You can stop now."

Axel stopped saying her name. "Let's go see her."

Roxas stood on the floor. Axel formed a portal of darkness, they walked through it, and the portal disappeared. 


End file.
